


Дела семейные

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с односточников: Стерек. Семейный выезд на пикник, Стайлз пытается наладить отношения между шерифом и Дереком. Целующиеся Дерек и Стайлз вваливаются в комнату и падают на кровать на которой спит шериф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дела семейные

На самом деле, нет ничего удивительно в таком грандиозном завершении выходных.  
Дерек благодарит про себя так близко расположенный к их гостиничному домику лес, и то, что шериф слишком уважает закон, чтобы мстить еще и его Камаро. Им стоит сделать перерыв в общении, а 50 миль в одной машине этому бы не поспособствовали.   
Передвигаться же на своих двоих Дереку теперь будет некомфортно минимум неделю.  
"Стоило ли связываться с сыном шерифа маленького городка?" - спрашивает сам себя Хейл, сдерживая вой, когда очередная дробинка покидает его тело.   
Стайлз, прихватив все необходимое, сам прошел по следам ломанувшегося сквозь кусты любовника. Сейчас он что-то утешающе бурчит и продолжает спасительную экзекуцию. Доносящиеся до него "бедная любимая попочка" и "надеюсь, на близлежащие органы это не повлияет" Дерек мужественно игнорирует.  
"Стоило."  
Он вздыхает и готовится к новой порции боли. Шериф меток даже спросонья (и унизительно жесток), а дробовик с аконитовым зарядом - явно новое слово в противостоянии с оборотнями... или бойфрендами детей. 

\- В следующий раз точно поладите! - с подозрительным воодушевлением в голосе вещает Стайлз, поджигая аконит на подвернувшемся камне.  
Дерек глубоко задумывается...


End file.
